


Ilottomat perhoset

by Sisilja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Suomi | Finnish, draamaa, synkistelyä, valonpilkahduksia
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja
Summary: Arpia on monenlaisia.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil





	Ilottomat perhoset

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu FiFin Sanoitussinkoon. Minulle arvotun biisin lyriikat löytyvät ficin lopusta. Olipas sen pohjalta kirjoittaminen muuten vaikeaa, mutta mielenkiintoista! Tulkitsin biisiä kaikkea muuta kuin orjallisesti.
> 
> Ficci sijoittuu toisen velhosodan jälkeiseen aikaan ja vaihtoehtoiseen todellisuuteen siten, että Lavender selvisi Fenrir Harmaaselän kohtaamisesta hengissä.
> 
> Rowling omistaa Potterit. En saa tästä ficistä rahaa tai muutakaan korvausta.

Musiikki on liian kovalla. Värivalot välkkyvät. Lavenderia oksettaa, vaikka hän ei ole juonut juurikaan.  
  
Parvati tanssii, tanssii ja hetkuttaa, ja kaikki tuijottavat. Lavenderin tekisi mieli painaa päänsä pöydälle ja sulkea silmänsä, mutta pöydänpinta lainehtii kaatuneiden juomien jäljiltä eikä hän tarvitse alkoholitahraisia hiuksia näyttääkseen surkealta. Arpinen kaula ja runnellut kasvot riittävät. Kukaan ei tohdi katsoa häntä kahta kertaa. _Tyttöraukka_.  
  
Joskus edellisessä elämässä, siltä tuntuu, Lavender oli vielä nätti, melkein yhtä nätti kuin Parvati. Nykyään hän on pelkkiä ihmissusihaavoja ja äkkinäisiä pelkotiloja. Pahaa tuulta. Rivisotasankari ei ole edes oikea sana.  
  
Parvati kieltää häntä surkuttelemasta ja sanoo hänen olevan kaunis vieläkin. Kultainen Parvati, joka on sillä tavalla naiivi, että kuvittelee kaiken olevan taas hyvin, kunhan avohaavat on kursittu kokoon.  
  
"Lavender! Lavendeeer!" Parvati huutaa hänen nimeään. Lavender vilkuttaa ja koettaa virnistää. Arpi vääntää hänen suupielensä alas, mutta Parvati ei piittaa vaan nauraa ja kerää katseet Lavenderin puolesta.  
  
Lavender ei muista, millaista on olla huoleton, mutta Parvati säteilee helposti kahdenkin edestä. Mikähän siinä on? Että Parvati ylipäätään jaksaa häntä? Lavender on miettinyt päänsä puhki jo pidemmän aikaa, mutta oikea vastaus uupuu, eikä hän kehtaa kysyä suoraan.  
  
Varmaa on ainoastaan, että Parvati jaksaa säteillä ja lähteä jästiklubille perjantaina, koska niin normaalit ja onnelliset ihmiset tekevät. _"Se paikka on loistava, usko pois. Padma kertoi, että Cho Chang kävi siellä poikaystävänsä kanssa viime viikolla."_  
  
Parvati on positiivinen ja täynnä elämää, ja hänen takiaan Lavender... niin. Hän yrittää parhaansa mukaan hymyillä ja olla rakastumatta. Epäonnistuu kummassakin. Hymyilemisessä arpien takia ja rakastu-  
  
Rakastumista Lavender ei halua pohtia sen kummemmin, koska se on typerää ja omituista, eihän hän edes pidä tytöistä. Hän pitää Parvatista. Klassista kaiketi ja niin kertakaikkisen väärin, rakastua nyt parhaaseen ystäväänsä. Ei moraalisesti väärin vaan väärin onnellisuuden kannalta, koska mahdollisuudet ovat olemattomat.  
  
Katselee Lavender muitakin, totta kai katselee, jopa nyt siinä tyhjässä nurkkapöydässä istuessaan. Tuolla pojalla on kiva tukka ja tuolla hauskannäköiset kengät. Siihen se sitten jääkin. Parvati nostaa kädet ilmaan ja varastaa show'n, eikä Lavender enää tiedä miten päin olisi.   
  
"Tule tanssimaan!" Parvati huutaa musiikin läpi. Lavender kääntää katseensa toisaalle, on kuin ei huomaisikaan. Parvati joutuu hakemaan hänet kädestä pitäen lattialle, naurettavasti välkehtivän pallon alle. Lavender yrittää vetää kätensä irti, mutta Parvati ei päästä, kikattaa vain.  
  
"Kännissä", Lavender tokaisee.  
  
"Kaikki ovat!" Parvati hihkuu. "Älä viitsi olla ilonpilaaja."  
  
Joten Lavender ei ole ilonpilaaja vaan tanssija, muutaman kappaleen ajan ainakin. Ihan vain Parvatin mieliksi. Eihän Lavenderilla ole ketään muuta, kukaan muu ei enää huoli häntä, ei varmasti, eikä hän tahdo jäädä yksin.  
  
He tanssivat yllättävän kauan, kauemmin kuin Lavender uskookaan, kunnes musiikki vaihtuu villisti sykähtelevästä raukean hitaaksi ja Parvati katsoo häntä kummallisen vakaasti. Nojautuu lähemmäs ja kiertää kätensä Lavenderin kaulaan, sivelee sen rumia kohoumia. Lavender keskittyy hengittämään. Se on yllättävän vaikeaa, hengittäminen.   
  
"Älä päästä irti. Älä jätä minua", Parvati mutisee itsekseen.  
  
"En jätä. En", Lavender lupaa. Koska sitä Parvati häneltä kuitenkin odottaa. Koska Lavenderilla ei ole ketään muuta ja hän on rakastunut viimeiseen toivoonsa. Paitsi ettei ole vai onko sittenkin, Lavender ei tahdo ajatella ja ajattelee silti liikaa.  
  
Pian tulee hetkellisesti pimeää.  
  
"Valomerkki", Parvati hymähtää vasten hänen poskeaan. "Kotiin."  
  
Parvati ei uskalla ilmiintyä edes kimpassa, joten he hyppäävät Poimittaislinjan kyytiin turvallisen matkan päässä klubilta. Parvati nuokkuu hänen olkaansa vasten ja Lavender tuijottaa ohikiitävää yömaisemaa. Taivaalla erottuu vain muutama kirkas tähti. Ne näyttävät yksinäisiltä, Lavender miettii ja ihmettelee, milloin hänestä tuli niin syvällinen.  
  
"Tule meille yöksi", Parvati mumisee ja Lavender värähtää vain hienoisesti.  
  
"Okei."  
  
Parvatin sänky on tarpeeksi leveä kahdelle ja siinä on puhtaat lakanat. On sääli tartuttaa niihin hien- ja tupakanhaju, mutta Parvati on ryöminyt jo peiton alle, kun Lavender vasta riisuutuu. No, ehtiihän suihkuun aamullakin ja ehkä parempi niin.  
  
Lavender ujuttautuu Parvatin viereen varovasti ja jättää heidän väliinsä tilaa. Sinä yönä hän ei saa nukuttua, vaikka he ovat jakaneet sängyn ennenkin. Parvati kääntyy häneen päin, ja Lavender tuijottaa Parvatin kasvoja pimeydestä huolimatta, tai kenties juuri sen vuoksi, että pimeässä hänen ei tarvitse hävetä. Mitään. Ei sitä että hän raadeltu ja rikki, tai sitä että Parvati säälii häntä kuitenkin.  
  
"Lavender."  
  
Parvati joka on niin viehättävä, niin turvallisen tavallisen upea, että saisi kenet tahansa – ystäväksi, rakastajaksi, yhden yön iloperhoseksi, se sama Parvati ottaa häntä kädestä peiton alla ja painaa päänsä hänen leukansa alle. Itkee hiljaa.  
  
"Lavender, kai minä kelpaan?"  
  
Lavender hätkähtää, mutta kiertää kätensä Parvatin ympärille, hyssyttää ja vakuuttaa: "Totta kai kelpaat. Totta kai."  
  
"Lavender. Sinä olet kaunis."  
  
"Sinäpäs. Kaunis ja fiksu."  
  
Parvati hikkaisee tyytyväisenä ja alkaa tuhista.  
  
Lavender tuntee omituista mielihyvää. Ehkä Parvatikin tarvitsee häntä. Ehkä siksi hän on nyt siinä ja tuntee viiltojen umpeutuvan. Kokonaan ne eivät katoa koskaan, mutta hetken Lavenderin olo on kevyempi. Hän pujottaa jalkansa Parvatin jalkojen väliin ja näkee seinällä tumman hahmon. Se on hänen epämörkönsä, suuren karvaisen eläimen muotoinen. Jos Parvati avaisi silmänsä ja kääntyisi katsomaan, hän näkisi luultavasti älykkäämmän kaksoissisarensa varjon.  
  
Lavender tajuaa tähtien olevan enemmän yksin kuin hän.

**Author's Note:**

> _Tehosekoitin - C'mon baby yeah_
> 
> _Mä olen kuullut susta juttuja mut puhdas en oo itsekään  
>  Enkä tahtoisi riitaa nyt haastaa  
> Vaik ei aivan kaikki kohdallaan  
> Taida olla päässä sinunkaan_
> 
> _Sä roskajoukon jalokivi oot  
>  Kulisseissa b-luokan leffan  
> Sä naurat ja sun ympärilläsi  
> Rakkikoirat häntää heiluttaa_
> 
> _Tiedäthän ettei sun tarvii kertoa  
>  Ei valheita, ei totuutta tunnustaa_
> 
> _Yeah yeah  
>  C'mon now baby, baby c'mon  
> C'mon now baby, baby c'mon now  
> Baby, baby yeah, nyt ei tapella nyt tanssitaan_
> 
> _Tunteiden alamaailmassa salapoliisina seikkailen  
>  Loukot saastaisimmatkin nuuskin  
> Mun kaikki johtolangat sinuun vie  
> Ja tiedän itse kiinni jääneeni_
> 
> _Sä oot mun sex 'n' drugs 'n' rock 'n' roll  
>  Kuin yöperhosta liekkis mua kutsuu  
> Mut jos sä nuolet nyt mun haavani  
> Mä lupaan velkas unohtaa_
> 
> _Tiedäthän ettei sun tarvii kertoa  
>  Ei valheita, ei totuutta tunnustaa_
> 
> _Yeah yeah  
>  C'mon now baby, baby c'mon  
> C'mon now baby, baby c'mon now  
> Baby, baby yeah, nyt ei tapella nyt tanssitaan_
> 
> _Yeah yeah c'mon  
>  C'mon_
> 
> _Yeah yeah  
>  C'mon now baby, baby c'mon  
> C'mon now baby, baby c'mon now  
> Baby, baby yeah, nyt ei tapella nyt tanssitaan_


End file.
